En las nubes
by Neyade
Summary: En las nubes, es donde siempre están ambas. La una encaramada a su escoba, surcando los aires. La otra, encerrada en su torre, casi tocando el cielo con esas uñas largas. Bastante femslash, mucho crack!fic.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenence a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**EN LAS NUBES**

Las manos de Sybill son suaves cuando cogen las suyas. De dedos largos y uñas cuidadas. Sin asperezas y repletas de anillos de todos los colores, hacen un enorme contraste con las suyas; llenas de callos de montar en la escoba y con las uñas cortadas al raso.

-Los astros ya lo vaticinaron en su día, pero la línea central lo indica claramente. Caerás en las redes del amor -repasa las líneas de sus manos con su dedo delgado, haciéndole cosquillas con esa uña larguísima, pero de repente frunce el ceño, y observa su palma con atención-. Oh -abre mucho los ojos, se lleva la mano a la boca y las pulseras tintinean. La mira fijamente, con los ojos abiertos hasta el infinito-. Tus propias manos lo dicen, caerás en las redes del amor... por una mujer.

Se miran fijamente un rato más, la adivina extremadamente tensa, hasta que Rolanda ríe con suavidad.

-No es que eso sea una novedad, Sybill -la mira-. Pero aún así... ¿Sabes algo sobre esa misteriosa mujer? Por ejemplo... ¿Está en edad de merecer? -levanta las cejas-. ¿Es guapa, inteligente, maravillosa, un grano en el culo? -bromear siempre ha sido la mejor manera de aligerar el ambiente, y acaba consiguiendo que Sybill deje ir una sonrisa transparente, casi invisible.

Le vuelve a coger la mano, se la gira, la mira y la remira.

-Es alta, lo dice esta línea de aquí -señala una que está cerca de la muñeca-. Y tiene unos ojos realmente bonitos aunque siempre los cubra con unas gafas bastante horrorosas -le cuenta la adivinadora sin levantar la cabeza-. Vive cerca del cielo, tanto física como espiritualmente, y... También dice algo de un ruido suave que siempre la acompaña, no estoy segura. Algo así como un tintineo. Dice también que con ella podrás ser extremadamente feliz.

Sybill no levanta la cabeza pero tampoco suelta su mano y Rolanda está sorprendida por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Esta es, sin duda alguna, la declaración de amor más original que ha oído en los últimos veinte años.

o0o

Cuando Rolanda vuelve del partido, Sybill la acompaña con la nariz helada y una bufanda calada hasta la frente (e incluso hasta más arriba). Tiene que reconocer que lo suyo si que es amor y no precisamente al arte, porque cualquier tipo de deporte le desagrada profundamente, a la pobre mujer.

Así que cuando cierran la puerta la coge por las mejillas, suavemente, y junta sus narices rojas y heladas un instante, para luego la besarla.

-Gracias, sé que escuchar a los críos gritando no es tu mayor pasión. El ojo interior siempre acaba perturbado después de este tipo de experiencias.

Nunca han sabido si ese tipo de comentarios son en coña, pero Sybill ya no se molesta y Rolanda no puede dejar de soltarlos. En una costumbre íntima, se ha convertido.

-La próxima vez no iré, te lo digo en serio -gruñe (es parte del ritual) mientras Rolanda le empieza a desabrochar el abrigo.

-Anda, no te enfades... -susurra contra su cuello después de quitarle la bufanda (gris perla, larga como un día sin pan) y lanzarla al suelo-. Las dos sabemos que en el fondo te lo pasas genial -la risa se cuela entre las palabras, su respiración chocando contra la piel le hace cosquillas-. Aunque la verdad es que nunca tan bien como te lo vas a pasar ahora mismo, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

La empuja suavemente hacia la cama con la nariz enterrada en su cuello frágil pero, de repente, Sybill se ha alejado y le pone las manos en el pecho, asustada.

-No, hoy no, Rolanda -a mira con los ojos muy abiertos, la túnica a medio abrir, ya-. Hoy no podemos.

-¿Pero qué es lo que ocurre, mujer? -le pregunta, preocupada.

-Se me ha aparecido el ahorcado al revés cuando tiraba las cartas, esta mañana, y Venus está en uno de sus peores días. Seguro que ocurre algo desastroso, no podemos seguir con esto esta noche.

A veces, Rolanda tiene ganas de estrujarle el cuello. No siempre, por supuesto (casi nunca, más bien), pero ahora mismo sí. Y algunas otras quizás también, tiene que reconocerlo. No sé, por lo menos dejaría de hablar con vocecilla de pena sobre las desgracias que les ocurrirán esta noche si siguen adelante, o algo así.

-Me da igual, Sybill. Me gustas, te gusto, tengo ganas de hacerte el amor y tu no te opondrías si no fuera por la posición de Venus o el inoportuno ahorcado del tarot -la mira a los ojos, algo suplicante incluso, el pelo gris le emmarca la cara y ella intenta poner ojitos de cordera degollada (sin demasiado éxito)-. Por favor, no me hagas esto. Hoy no.

Y Sybill cede, por extraño que pueda pareceros. Suelta un supiro y la besa, ata su lengua a la suya, deja correr los dedos entre su pelo corto. Le desabrocha los primeros botones de la túnica e intenta olvidarse de las advertencias de las cartas.

_Quizás Rolanda tenga razón y esté exagerando. Lo máximo que les puede suceder es que una se haga algún que otro rasguño, no mucho más, está segura. Casi segura, por lo menos._

o0o

-¡Es que no la entiendo! -les dice (les grita, más bien) a Pomona y Minerva, quienes escuchan atentamente-. De un momento a otro todo lo que iba bien se ha torcido y ella se ha puesto más tensa que nunca, como si la fueran a matar -resopla, se lleva las manos al pelo gris y corto-. Creo que incluso puedo caberle hecho daño.

Pomona alarga la mano y le coge la suya, intentando tranquilizarla. Minerva, en cambio, sigue tomando su té, algo irritada (sorbo a sorbo, los labios apretados), la verdad es que Sybill nunca le hizo demasiada gracia. Más bien poca, si son optimistas.

_Ninguna_, si tienen que ser sinceras.

-¿Pero te dijo algo antes de...? Bueno, ya me entiendes -Pomona sacude las manos y la cabeza, y por poco no se le mete algo de arena en la taza. Su sombrero debe haber vuelto a caer entre las macetas.

-No... bueno, es decir, sí. Un poco. Me comentó algo preocupada que las cartas decían que hoy no era un buen día para llevármela a la cama, y luego también algo de Venus, no sé, no me acuerdo mucho. La verdad es que no le di demasiada importancia.

-Entonc...

-Pero aún así no es un motivo válido para que se ponga tan tensa que parece que me esté enrollando con una puerta de... ¡con una puerta de metal! -dice ella de nuevo, algo (muy) nerviosa, interrumpiendo a Minerva justo cuando esta se disponía a hablar (al fin).

Entonces es cuando Pomona la mira fijamente durante unos segundos y se echa a reír estruendosamente.

-¿La has oído, Minnie? _Con una puerta de metal,_ dice -se ríe aún más-. Hasta ahora no conocía a nadie que se hubiera liado con una puerta de metal, ¿tú sí? -los ojos le lagrimean cuando ya se empieza a calmar, mira a Minerva, sonriendo, y le aparecen unas pequeñas arrugas en la comisura de los ojos.

-Primero, no soy Minnie. Ni Minnie ni M como la del James Bond ni tampoco McGonnie. Soy Minerva, y aunque mi afecto por ti es fuerte y sincero me temo que tendré que tomar medidas de fuerza si sigues usando ese tipo de apelativos...

-Anda, Mi...

-En público o en privado, querida -la mira severamente hasta que la otra cede (por ahora) con una sonrisa-. Y en cuanto a ti, Rolanda, el caso es muy simple. Tu... tu chica es una tozuda -afirma rotundamente-. Y ya está, la cosa no tiene más misterio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pues verás -le dice mientras se arrebuja en su abrigo con estampado de cuadros escoceses-, personalmente yo creo que Sybill es tan tozuda que no puede aceptar que una de sus predicciones no sea cierta, así que, consciente o inconscientemente, ha obstaculizado vuestras... _relaciones _-_le dice_, toda pudorosa-. Hasta convertirse en esa _puerta de metal_ que tanto le ha divertido a Pomona.

-¿Me estás diciendo que en realidad no le ocurría nada?

-Exacto -asiente-. Igual que nunca le ocurrió nada al joven Potter pese a la de veces que ella vio el Grim -sonríe algo cansada-. Y lo mismo sucede con el resto de alumnos que han crecido en este Castillo bajo sus advertencias y escenas tremendamente teatrales sobre una muerte prematura.

Rolanda asiente, pensativa, y de repente se levanta.

-Voy a hablar con ella, adiós.

Y antes de que ellas puedan pronunciar un par de palabras ya está cogiendo el abrigo y saliendo por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Esta mujer va a acabar más loca que cuerda, la pobre.

-Anda Minnie, déjala. Si es feliz así, no seremos nosotras quienes se vayan a quejar...

o0o

-Así que Minerva dice, y como Minerva dice, es todo más cierto que cualquier otra cosa.

Enfadada. Ahora Sybill no está dolida, preocupada ni angustiada, no. Está enfadada. Como pocas veces la ha visto nadie además, todo hay que decirlo.

-Pero no es así, mujer...

-Sí que es así, Rolanda -se echa el chal por encima de los hombros delgados-. Me lo dijo mi madre ya cuando nací; _tu vas a ser alguien incomprendido, niña, como la mítica Cassandra a la que ni su propio hermano creía. La adivinación es un lastre muy..._

Y cuando la ve, esplendorosa en su candidez, en su emoción, dramática como nadie lo ha sido nunca, la mano en el pecho y los ojos caídos, es cuando Rolanda se da cuenta. Le da igual. Es Sybill, la quiere. La quiere besar, abrazar, hacerle olvidar todo eso. Así que...

-Deja a tu madre fuera de esto Sybill, anda -y la besa.

Puede que no sea precisamente la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas ni la más delicada, pero es la suya. Y pese a que al principio ella se enfade y la intente echar hacia atrás, la sigue besando hasta que se rinde, hasta que se dobla en sus manos, como la cera caliente, y se deja llevar a la cama de nuevo.

Y esta vez, ya no le deja tiempo para predicciones y malos augurios.


End file.
